The use of hard surface cleaning compositions containing organic water-soluble synthetic detergents, solvents, and, optionally, detergent builders are known. However, such compositions often have spotting/filming and/or sudsing characteristics that are not optimum.
An object of the present invention is to provide detergent compositions which provide (a) excellent spotting/filming and/or (b) preferred sudsing characteristics.